Mensajes
by Anaira12-san
Summary: —Me gustas.—Es broma verdad?—No..no


Para demostrarles que sigo viva les traigo este one shot

*aplausos*

* * *

—Ufffff! al fin a facebook!—. celebre al ver en mi ordenador, varios mensajes—,_que raro_—.Pense, de seguro eran los de la conversación en grupo que habíamos echo hace algunos días, si eso debe ser—, me auto convenci—.Aver de que son—.comenze a revisar cada uno de ellos si todos del grupo, sonreí al ver un mensaje al ultimo.

—Que tengas un lindo día!—.Ahora que me hablas seguro lo tendré sonrei, contestándole inmediatamente.

—Igual tu n.n—. Era mi costumbre siempre responderle así, me gustaba me hacia parecer contenta hacia sus mensajes.

—¿Que haces?—.Pregunto.

—Aqui molestando a mi gatita, esta muy revoltosa—. Y no era mentira siempre molestaba a mi gata, era linda y apachurrable.

—Ya veo, ¿como estas?—.Que raro no era su costumbre preguntar aquello naturalmente era el que haces el ''Ya veo'' y el adiós.

—Bien, y tu?—.Pregunte

—Bien muy bien, contento porque no he tenido mas percances con este facebook—.Sonrei era verdad desde hace algunos días facebook había cerrado cuentas y el no se salvo también le cerraron algunas veces, a mi unas tres veces.

_Trun!_

Un mensaje nuevo, cerre la pestaña en donde estaba hablando con el, alce una ceja y suspire.

Inuyasha..

No tenia nada en contra de mi amigo pero sus mensajes siempre eran los mismos.

''Ayudame Kagome y yo peleamos'', ''Sabes necesito ayuda'', ''Porfavor dile que yo nunca la quise lastimar''.

Ese tipo siempre lastimaba a mi amiga por estupideces, suspire contestándole normalmente.

—.pídele perdón, solo eso te puedo decir—.suspire viendo su casual ''Gracias'' sonrei denuevo—. Amores que se le puede hacer—.suspire recordando la vez que yo estaba igual pero eso era pasado ahora tenia unos excelentes amigos.

Me levante de mi silla, encaminandome a mi puerta gritándole un ¡Se libre! a mi gatita que salio disparada de mi cuarto, sali lentamente de el cuarto viendo a todos lados era tarde, las 6:00 pm. si mas no recuerdo. Baje las escaleras a saltitos encaminandome a la cocina, Bingo, mi helado me relami los labios cogiendo aquel manjar llevandomelo a la boca

—¿Hermana?—.Vi hacia atrás viendo a mi hermanito, todo desgreñado y con lagrimas en los ojos

—¿La pesadilla?—.Pregunte, hace algún tiempo Kohaku había tenido pesadillas sobre lo que mi padre decía era su pasado un pasado realmente oscuro, quien iba a matar a sus familiares en el pasado y hacerle daño a su hermana mayor.

—Tengo miedo—.me encogi ante el cogiéndolo levemente de los hombros y regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tranquilo—.Suspire al verlo tranquilizarse y sonreír también, le di mi helado lo que lo hizo saltar de alegría y correr a su cuarto, sonrei que hermanito mas energético tengo.

—Tonta—. Me reproche mentalmente corriendo hacia mi cuarto—Kami si no han hablado en grupo me volveré monja—.Susurre mientras abría mi puerta viendo mi computadora no la suerte no estaba de mi lado 45 mensajes

Bufe

—Aver Inuyasha, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome...—.Sonrei habían terminado reconciliándose por facebook. Ni modo sonrei al ver un mensaje de que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, lo quería demasiado

—Alfin dejaron de ''pelear'' xD—.Sonrei no me necesitaban en aquella pelea y en esa conversación me disponía a cerrar el facebook cuando...sentí algo que me impedía hacerlo..trague duro viendo hacia el ordenador un hola de el de nuevo

—Hola Miroku, perdón pero me tengo que ir—. El puso una cara triste, haciéndome sentir levemente culpable

—Lo siento en verdad—.Me disculpe

—No te preocupes nos vemos mas tarde—.Sonrei al ver su carita feliz después de la oración, cerre el facebook estirandome viendo mi camita preparada para dormir sonrei acercandome a ella y echandome ahhhh! que lindo era dormir sin duda este seria un Día Fenomenal!

* * *

—Puedo confesarte algo? A pesar de yo tener una determinada relación con Alguien más tu sabes,que no hablamos mucho,pero me gustas tenía que decírtelo—Casi me caigo de mi silla al ver el mensaje ¿Que?

_¡QUE!_

—Es chiste verdad?...—Respondi con mis manos temblorosas sobre el teclado era un chiste, una broma tenía que ser una Broma!

—No no—.Trague duro ante tal afirmación, puse mi mano en mi frente golpeándola levemente, no podía responderle el era un amigo

—Yo...—Me senti tonta al responder solo eso, pero era lo único que podía responder

—No hace falta que me respondas pero te lo tenía que decir lo llevaba como un nudo en la garganta—.respondió haciéndome sonrojar brutalmente, yo le gustaba enserio

—No es que yo..ya sabes ella es mi amiga y yo..esque yo...no soy muy buena en estos temas—.No sabia si el aire acondicionado estaba fallando o estaba tan roja que había comenzado a sudar

—Entiendo pero tiene que quedar entre tu y yo ok?no te pongas mal—.Sonreí el siempre con ese tacto extraño entre mandon, y comprensivo

—si lo se...gracias—Porque rayos había escrito aquello, un gracias enserio mi mente no estaba funcionando bien tal vez era un sueño

Si un sueño

Me peñizque levemente en la mejilla pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, me había dolido infle los cachetes levemente como una niñita era demasiado infantil, sin duda demasiado infantil

—De nada,tranquila son cosas que pasan—.Me sonroje de nuevo cosas que pasan sin duda mañana todo volvería a ser normal si sin duda

—Si, lamento no poder responderte—Escribi, un poco avergonzada quería seguir con la conversación pero ¿como?

—No! Yo me imagino que hasta ya te gusta alguien y etc,pero me pongo en tu lugar y no es lindo,yo a ella la quiero,pero uno no puede evitar que le guste alguien—.Me volvió el sonrojo, antes perdido, que si me gustaba alguien ¡no! le tenía terror a aquello y mucho

—No me gusta nadie, y a ti bueno a ti yo...—.Genial, escribía incoherencias, pero que mas me faltaba comenzar a susurrar cosas sin sentido, esperen, eso ya lo estaba haciendo

¿Que me sucede?

—_Es amor_—.Negue ante la idea que me dio mi conciencia, haciendo el sonrojo mucho mas notorio

—Ah que raro hasta pensé,es tan linda de forma de ser que hasta novio debe tener—.El sonrojo aumento mucho mas, y comenze a jugar frenéticamente con mis dedos—_Miroku_.

—No, yo este... no tengo novio me aterra eso a mis amigas les han roto el corazón y apenas tienen 15 años yo...no creo que exista alguien que me comprenda—.Era la verdad, nadie me comprendía solo una persona a mi mejor amiga Kagome

—Por qué dices eso?

—no..nada lo lamento no quise contarle cosas penosas

—Mira,a mí me puedes decir lo que sea así como yo te puedo contar de mí

—yo bueno tengo amigos, y amigas, tengo muchos pero no se a una solo una vez la considere mi mejor amiga y pues me cambiaron de escuela y pues conocí a nuevas personas entre ellas a alguien...pero no se a el no le gustaba no...no importa hasta me da risa contar aquello parezco chiquilla chillando por algo que no tuvo y luego conocí a personas como tu amables que me quieren sin ni siquiera conocerme solo por el facebook claro...gracias enserio—.No lo conocía en persona pero tenia la esperanza de que el sea muy bueno y honesto tal y como hablábamos

—Que linda y madura eres...déjame decirte que por algo pasan las aunque no te tenga de frente sé lo que vales como persona y eso se eso me gustaste,tu ser interior es lo que cuenta,te diré que hasta tuve novias de México y jamás les fui infiel,lo que te quiero decir es que nunca pierdas las esperanzas—.¿Mexico?, de ahí era estábamos lejos, y mucho

—Enserio gracias, yo lo quiero en cerio lo quiero pero no se si.. este me llegue a gustar...no perdere las esperanzas pero le suplico una cosa no se rinda y no me deje ir

adiós lo veo mañana—.Me sonroje con tan solo pensar en la palabra ''Me gustas''

—Te vas? Que mal pues si es así yo también—. Dijo haciéndome sonrojar al instante

—Adios—.Me despedí quería creer que después de esto mañana todo seria igual

—Hasta luego—.Eso fue lo ultimo que leí cerré mi computadora en un dos por tres, respirando agitadamente

* * *

Tan! se me ocurrió, de la nada se puede decir *mentira* es algo que me paso...

Adios!

*._. poker face*

**Fin de la transmisión :)**


End file.
